Ballet Shoes&Bullet Holes
by wowoowooo
Summary: She had a great up bringing in a middle class neighbourhood and was HIS sister; he had a bad childhood and survived on the rough streets of Southie and was HIS brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so i've become the millionth person to write a sister fic, but I guess mines a lil different. Check it out and let me now what you think. This hasn't been beta'd so it wont be perfect. Does anyone want to beta this story, if so just message me and ill give you more info on it.**

**Reviews would be amazing.**

It shouldn't have been a long drive; it shouldn't have been for normal people. But Kat wasn't your average person, and she sucked at navigating herself to anywhere she wanted to go. She seriously needed sat nav. Though a state of the art sat nav would seriously help her, it wouldn't look right in her piece of junk old beetle named Betty.

The old pale pink paint job that would have once shouted beauty and class now shouted outdated and ruined with its faded colour and numerous scrapes and scratches on it. The engine growled and wailed as Kat put her foot down, a sound that would upset the owner of a brand new purring beetle if it had come from their innovative vehicle. Betty's bumper had numerous dents in it from minor collisions Kat had had since becoming the proud owner of it a year and a half previously. Though the outside of Betty looked and sounded unhealthy, Kat knew that under the hood everything ran pretty smoothly. There were always guys at her school willing to help if she ever got car trouble.

The inside of the car screamed over the top with its pink fluffy seat covers and pink fluffy steering wheel as well as the pink and white dice that hung aimlessly from the drivers mirror that had heart shaped stickers around the edges. Betty's rear view mirrors outside were decorated also in a similar fashion.

Her journey should have only taken her forty minutes, sixty if she was driving slowly, but she had been driving round for almost two hours! It was not funny anymore. Kat's eyes glanced at the map that was spread across her passenger side seat before pulling over and dialling a number she knew from heart.

"Im lost," she declared with her brows furrowed whilst picking at her metallic blue nail polish with her thumb.

"And that's a surprise because?" laughed Matt, her very unhelpful best friend. "Do you have a map? Because that would help."

"Yes I do have a map but it's useless, and every person I ask for directions keeps sending me the wrong way!" she moaned and pouted her lips.

Matt laughed his loud over the top obnoxious laugh. Loud, over the top and sometimes obnoxious- Kat would use the words to describe her best friend perfectly. "You can't moan about it Kitty Kat, you did the same thing to those poor foreigners a few weeks ago. Karma's a bitch."

Kat scoffed. "Foreigners? Please, they were from Chicago. And if it is Karma? How come it hasn't hit you? You could do with a good dose of it."

"Karma doesn't hit people who are going to hell," Matt commented.

"Oh c'mon, you're a bitch, yes, but you're not going to hell, maybe purgatory but not hell."

Matt laughed again at himself. "Oh didn't I tell you? I had a teensy weensy falling out with the big guy upstairs. Seems he wants to send me to hell ever since I decided to suck dick." He laughed again. "But seriously, maybe you should just turn around and come back and stay with me for another few weeks."

"I couldn't do that! I thought you had another date with Steve Edwards tonight?" she said with a small smile.

"Steve Edwards will come by fuck me again, and swear he's straight and that it will never happen again another hundred times. Seriously come back, I already miss you."

"And I miss you too, but c'mon im only the other side of the city. It's Saturday and I'll see you in school on Monday, unless of course I can't find him then I'll be cuddling up with you again tonight. Look I gotta go, there's an old lady coming down the street, hopefully she'll give me the right directions. Love ya."

Kat flicked her phone shut before throwing it into her bag and then unwound her window. The window screeched loudly as she did it.

"Hey miss? Can you tell me where Johnson Street is?" she asked politely whilst brushing some of her sandy locks out of her eye.

"You're right on it," the lady replied with a gentle smile. The corners of her mouth creased as she smiled.

"Score," Kat said lowly to herself with a smile. "In that case can you tell me where the Dawson's building is?"

"It's right there," the lady nodded towards an old graffiti covered building just down the street. "Im heading right there I'll walk with you?" the lady offered kindly. How much luck had Kat gained? She smiled happily before accepting the lady's offer, locking the door, grabbing her bag and getting out.

Kat walked slowly with the old lady, her short wispy hair blew in the light breeze where as Kat's long heavy loosely waved hair didn't move much. They chatted lazily about the cold weather as they got to the tall building. The downstairs apartment had bars on the windows.

They stepped inside the cold apartment building together and both made their way towards the silver dented elevator. A cock had been sprayed on it in black spray paint. The doors opened groggily and both stepped inside. The old lady pressed the fifth floor button where as Kat pressed the sixth.

"Who are you here to see dear?" the lady asked. Her frail fame rocked slightly back and forth as the elevator moved from floor to floor.

"Billy Darley," Kat said casually. "You know him?" The old lady visibly paled.

"No, I don't know him," the elevator stopped and the woman got off quite abruptly. Kat shouted thank you as the woman rushed off.

That was weird Kat though to herself as the elevators doors closed again and she slowly moved up another floor. Kat felt her nerves begin to erupt. What would he say when she turned up? She tried to prepare herself for his reaction whatever it might be. He might throw her straight back out; it was probable she told herself. He might welcome her with open arms. Unlikely.

She sucked in a deep breath before stepping out of the lift and making her way down to the number apartment that was scrawled on the scrunched up piece of paper she carried in her hand.

After standing staring at the second scariest door she'd ever seen for a few minutes, the first being the door to the morgue in which she had to enter to identify her parent's bodies, she knocked loudly upon it and waited for it to open.

The wait almost killed her. Seconds seemed like minutes and the minutes that passed seemed like hours. Then, the door finally opened.

Joe yanked the door open and stared down at the tiny petite girl that stood in front of him. A grin ripped across Joe's face as he looked at the pint sized girls tiny waist and hips. Her wavy blonde hair flowed down almost half her back and her startling almost sparkling blue eyes grabbed his attention right away.

Kat's round pink lips stood out against her pale skin and she pursed them together as the lanky guy with spiky brown hair stared down at her.

"Does Billy live her?" she asked looking around the guy into the apartment.

"Who's asking?" Joe asked as he leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms across his chest.

Kat narrowed her eyes at the guy clad in a pair of stained jeans and a loose white T-shirt. What was it to him? She only had one thing on her mind and that was seeing Billy.

"Kat; Billy's sister."

Joe instantly felt vomit rising in his throat. Did Bones have another kid that Billy had found out about? Had Joe been ogling his sister?

"You, aha what?" Joe asked whilst scratching his head and standing up straight and trying to stop himself vomiting.

"Billy." Kat said suddenly making Joe turn around. "Hey."

Billy stood in the unwomanly apartment staring at his little sister who he rarely saw and his little brother who seemed to be turning green. What the fuck was she doing here? Standing in his doorway looking very expectant.

"What ya doin' here?" he asked sharply sucking on his cigarette that he had held in his hand.

Kat suddenly felt more uncomfortable doing what she was doing. "I need to ask a favour," she said slowly before walking in. Joe stayed stood in the doorway. "I was wonder-" Joe interrupted her.

"Dude is this our sister?" he had to know. He was totally about to barf all over himself.

Billy scrunched his brows together. "No, she's my mother's daughter."

Joe automatically breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he was going to need some therapy or something if this hot Kat girl was his sister. Thank fuck he and Billy didn't share mothers.

"Which means im your sister and im asking for a favour," Kat snapped staring at Billy with cold sparkling eyes. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time she'd seen him. His head shaved with his unshaven upper lip and chin, the scar across his nose, the cigarette in hand and the dark leather coat covering his broad shoulders.

Billy continued staring at her waiting for her to speak again. She looked a lot like his mother, their mother. Their mother had the same golden wavy locks that Kat had flowing down her back and the same small petite stature that made them look like a strong gust of wind would blow them over. He didn't want to think about his mother, he never did, but looking at Kat made him think about her. That was part of the reason he'd only visited Kat once since their mother's death. Not that he visited very often before anyway.

When Billy and Kat's mother, Carrie, was barely eighteen she first began dating and sleeping with Bones Darley, son of notorious Boston drug dealer Danny Darley. Carrie felt Sexy, powerful and wanted by being with the twenty six year old, soon she fell pregnant and Bones tossed her aside. Carrie was devastated and had planned to move away and raise the baby but then Danny Darley had found out. He put her up in a decent apartment and ordered Bones to go back to her. Out of fear he did. Danny Darley was big on family, even though he did not treat his son very well. He called it tough love. Danny continued to watch over the young couple and he and his men gave Bones several beatings when Carrie would turn up with a new black eye or bruises on her arms. By the time Carrie had given birth to the baby she didn't want to be with Bones or have anything to do with that life. She planned to move away to New York and raise Billy by herself, but Danny, who had a finger in every dirty pie in Boston found out and managed to convince Carrie she'd never cope on her own.

Reluctantly Carrie agreed and handed the baby over to Danny and his wife to raise until she managed to make a career for herself. She then went away and begin building a life for herself and her son who would soon join her. She returned six years later, with a blossoming career as a dental nurse, and Bones and the rest of the Darley's refused to hand the young Billy over to her. How was she supposed to compete with them? After months of persistence Danny Darley's wife began to feel sorry for Carrie and managed to get Danny and Bones to let Carrie see Billy now and then for short periods of time. And during those times Carrie would ask Billy if he'd like to come and live with her, and although Bones was a cruel father and seemed to agree on the whole tough love theory Billy didn't know this woman for shit. He only saw her for about an hour a month; she could have turned out ten times worst than his father.

It was only when Billy was old enough to go and see Carrie when he felt like it he realised he should of gone and lived with her. He knew she would have found a way for him too somehow if he said he'd wanted too. But by the time he was old enough to realise that Carrie was married with a little girl living in a decent house on the outskirts of Boston. She continued to beg him to come and live with her but he didn't like her new husband, and he had a new little brother to think about, if he left Bones, the family burden would have been pushed onto Joe. He couldn't allow that. So Billy stopped by every few months and warned his mother to stay away from Southie encase Bones did something to his little sister out of spite. But the truth was because he didn't want her to know what he was becoming. Though they all knew. They all knew that he would be the next Darley big drug dealer of Southie and other parts of Boston. Carrie continued to beg every time he came round, which became less and less the older he got until he moved out of Bones place and got his own when he was eighteen. She told him to come and stay with them and they'd help him go through night school and turn his life around, that's when Billy snapped. He told his mother what he really was, how he'd killed a few people and how he was nothing better than a dirty back alley drug dealer so she should stop pretending he was something he weren't. And he also blamed her for it all. That's when the visits became very rare, once a year if that.

Billy and Kat were never close, they were never together long enough to become close, but he always brought her a small present. From a cuddly toy that she still kept with her to cds of bands she would have mentioned previously that she liked.

"Look, I know we don't even know each other that well but I need a place to crash just until im eighteen."

"No." Billy said firmly. How could he say no to her? He was her brother.

"Please Billy, im begging here."

"What happened to that aunt of yours you've been fuckin' stayin' with for the past year huh?" Since their mom had died. Billy hadn't seen this girl in nearly a year and now she wanted a place to stay. Fuck that. He didn't want his baby sister to come and live around Southie. Not his ballet dancing brilliant singer sister.

Kat looked down at the floor and crossed her ankles. "She died just over five weeks ago," she looked up again. "I've been staying with a friend but apparently I've got to go to a relative, that is you by the way, or into the system." Billy remained silent. "Billy I can't go into the system, im seventeen ill be stuck in a group home until im eighteen. It's just for a year, you wont even now im here." He remained silent staring at her sharply. "Jesus Billy do you remember the last time I saw you. It was just after mom's funeral, because you couldn't be bothered to show up there, you showed up and my aunt's place wasted and you promised me if I ever needed help you'd give me it!" She was angry now. "You wrote down your address on this piece of paper," she threw the piece of paper from her hands onto the dark wooden floor. "And you said you'd help me. So help me?! Please…."

Billy stared at her for what seemed like forever before speaking again. "Joe you're on the couch." He didn't want his little sister apart of his life but it seemed life she was going to be.

"Does that mean I can stay?" She said with a massive smile.

Billy's head tilted to the side and Kat knew it was taking him a lot to say what he was going to say. "Yeah." Kat rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Billy's waist. He didn't know what to do so she just stared down at her head that was against his chest until she broke away.

"Thank you."

"I gotta go for a beer, Joe will help you sort your shit out," he said quickly before exiting the apartment. That was one of things Kat knew about her brother; everything was black and white to him, so he didn't feel it necessary to sit down and have an awkward chat about her feelings and what it was going to be like living there. Something she was very pleased about.

Joe stood dumbfounded by the door. So he was moving out of his bedroom and having to stay in on a Saturday night to try and help her sort her shit out. He was not happy.

Kat turned around so she was looking at the tall guy who was staring at her with wide chocolate brown eyes. She pulled her car keys from her pocket and threw them at him.

Joe's hand reached out and caught the flying car keys.

"Bag's are in the trunk," she said smiling broadly before sitting down and laying back on the couch still smiling, thinking about the next year of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou all soo much for the reviews for the first chaoter :). I know it's been ages since I updated but my laptop has been all crappy so I was unable to write anything. Please review again! :D**

The groaning, griping noise was keeping him awake. How could anyone sleep through that? It screamed and wailed in protest and surely must of awoken the whole building up. Because seriously, who got up at 5:45AM anyway? People who wanted to ruin other people's precious sleep that's who.

And how long did it take to have a shower anyway? When Billy had a shower he'd get in, bish bash bosh, and he'd be out within five minutes, ten if it had been an extremely long day. But this person had been in there for over twenty-five minutes; what the fuck could they do in there for that long?

The pipes of the showers shrieked and Billy threw his head under his pillow. He didn't want to kick off, but he was gonna if the shrill noise from the rusty old pipes didn't stop in ten seconds. He counted slowly in his head.

_One._

How could the slut he had spent his night with sleep through that infuriating noise? She lay on her stomach, her claret hair matted on top of her head.

_Two._

Why would any sane person be up at this time? Billy had only been home for the last four hours, and he had only been to sleep for twenty minutes before the angry noise awoke him.

_Three._

He was really getting mad now.

_Four._

How the fuck could someone take so long? What were they doing? Curling their fucking pubes.

_Five._

Billy shot an angry glare at, Lilly? No Lauren, or was it Katie? At the girl next to him when she let out a long sigh in her sleep. Fucking Bitch.

_Six._

He was going to personally going to chop Joe's balls off so that he couldn't take so long washing them when he got out of there.

_Seven._

His hand subconsciously edged towards the nightstand where his gun was placed.

_Eight._

He was seriously fucked off now.

_Nine._

And now he was going to kill somebody.

But, the infuriating annoying screeching sound that came out of the old pipes stopped and he, whilst still aggravated, slammed his eyes closed.

Just as his he began to doze off again, his eyes ripped open. "What the fuck do you think your doing?!" A new kind of screeching entered his ears.

He got up quickly and stormed out of his bedroom, and into the messy living room where Joe stood dumbfounded, still half asleep, and Kat, who's soaking hair fell down her shoulders, and had a towel wrapped around her was staring at him wide eyed.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called knocking?! Jesus."

Kat didn't notice Billy standing there with an irate expression across his face.

"Some of us have been fuckin' workin' all fuckin' night." Billy hadn't been working since ten PM the previous night, Jamie had covered his shift, he had been drinking all night really, but a slight exaggeration and aggression never hurt anyone really.

Both Kat and Joe stood looking at Billy; Joe's eyes were half shut; Kat bit her lip anxiously.

"Now what was all the yellin' about?" Billy asked sternly. He didn't want to chew Kat's ass too much over the yelling, she had only been there two days and for most of that she stayed in her room claiming she had a lot of work to do. But Billy really knew she had been listening to music on her ipod, feeling too awkward to come out for an extended period of time. He still hadn't even had a chance to talk to her about rules and shit.

He had never been strict with Joe but he had enforced some rules upon him. Shit, if he didn't Bones certainly wouldn't. The rules Billy gave Joe were basic common sense, something Billy thought Joe seriously lacked. The rules Billy gave Joe were things like 'stay out of other gangs territories' and 'never promise someone you can get them shit'. Billy definitely had a different set of rules for Kat in mind.

"I was getting out of the shower and _he _walked in on me," Kat's voice was quiet, nothing like the high screech she had thrown at Joe.

Joe turned to Billy looking slightly alarmed. "Dude, I didn't see anything."

Billy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Joe, ya need to learn how to knock, Kat why the fuck were ya taking a shower so early?"

"I got practice before school," her voice was still low.

Joe scoffed. "Are ya a fuckin' cheerleader or something?"

Kat's eyes narrowed and she was about to yell when she realised Billy was still standing there and the mound of sheets on the couch. She didn't want to give Joe a hard time; he had given her his room after all.

"No, im-" she was cut off.

"It doesn't fuckin matter. Kat don't take a shower that early again it fuckin' keeps the building up, Joe fuckin' knock." He turned around leaving his two younger siblings behind him before stopping and turning back. "Kat ya coming straight home after school?" she nodded warily. "Good I need to speak to ya."

-------

Joe lounged lazily on the couch flicking aimlessly through the channels of the TV set. Day time TV really was lame. All that seemed to be on was chat shows, fitness programmes and more chat shows.

After watching a woman tell her life-fucking story and confess every wrong, she had done in her life before having a DNA test done on her two year old son to find out which one of her lovers was his daddy on a lame ass chat show, Joe got fed up and switched the TV off.

He flung himself back into the uncomfortable sofa and tried to get comfortable. It was an impossible task.

If only he could go and sleep in his bed. Sure, his bed wasn't the most comfortable but it was good enough, and over the years, his shape had been moulded into it. It was his bed. The dents and stains said so.

But it wasn't his bed anymore. No, it was hers. Billy had just fucking given her his bed and room on a fucking plate and he was stuck out on the couch now. Where was the justice? His shit was all put away in a closet in the living room whilst she did whatever she wanted to his room. He'd seen her taking all her shit in over the weekend, with that hot smirk on her face.

He had been eyeballing her when he had first seen her smirking like that, but then the next day he'd seen her doing it whilst Billy did the same smirk too. It creped him the fuck out then.

When Kat had first told Joe to get her bags he was already angry about Billy telling him he was moving onto the couch, so he had angrily stormed out and gone to stay with a friend.

That friend had been Bodie; and after two nights of staying with Bodie, you'd take an uncomfortable springy couch over a place at his. Joe didn't know what Bodie was packing, but it made his missus scream like a bitch.

So Joe had reluctantly returned back to Billy's apartment on the Sunday, and found himself having a night of lame attempts to go to sleep… he only managed to get half asleep the whole night and now he felt physically exhausted.

If Kat was going to be there for a year, Joe had to think about getting his own place. He couldn't stay on the couch for a year.

Without thinking, Joe was striding across the white walled living room in his boxers until he was standing outside his old bedroom. He gently pushed on the door so that it creaked open.

He was horrified at what he saw.

His bed was covered in a baby pink throw over with pink and white scatter cushions thrown on top. His creaky wooden floor had a white fluffy rug placed in the middle, and all the posters of naked chicks had been taken down and had been replaced by a woman in a skintight leotard thing and a guy in tights holding her waist and both had a leg each extended out, and both wore ballet shoes.

His brows furrowed together when he saw a mirror had been placed on the wall and had dozens of photographs stuck around it.

Joe slowly moved into the room, his feet cold against the floor, which he hadn't seen properly due to clothes on his floor in years, and made his way over to the photographs.

Most of the photographs were of Kat and a boy with short sandy blond hair that swept dramatically across his face, he clearly spent a lot of time on it. There were plenty of other photographs of Kat wither her friends, at party's, going clubbing, and a few of a group of about twelve on the beach late at night. Kat had her legs wrapped around a guy with black hair's waist.

Then amongst the photo's that documented Kat's teenage years with her friends were pictures of her as a much younger child. Her sunny blonde hair was in pigtails and her six-year-old self was sat upon a short man with brown hair's lap. He had glasses and gazed down at his daughter lovingly. There was another one of Kat, her father, and a blonde woman who Joe had seen in a photograph Billy kept; she must have been their mother. And then Joe saw a picture he didn't expect to see, Kat was about seven and she stood opposite a teenage Billy who's unruly light brown hair stuck up in all positions, Joe realised they were throwing a ball back and forth; the ball was flying through the air in the photograph.

After staring at the photos for a long while, Joe moved across the room towards the keyboard that was placed at the end of the bed. He ran his hands along they keys -

"I'll own a piano one day," a sweet voice came from behind him.

Joe spun around quickly to find Kat standing there smiling.

He felt totally awkward; she had just caught him snooping around her shit.

"I don't mind that you came in here," Kat said noticing how Joe began to flick his thumb with his finger- it looked like a nervous thing.

She did mind. She minded a lot. But again, she didn't want to give Joe a hard time. This was his room after all.

Joe flicked his thumb again. He couldn't believe she had caught him, now he looked like some creepy dude who was planning on sniffing her underwear or something. Slowly he nodded towards the photographs. "Where are ya' with your friends?" he nodded to the picture of her with the twelve other people. He was expecting a lake where people went and camped about thirty miles out of Boston.

"Miami, we went for spring break," she smiled happily.

Huh, spring break. She had gone to Miami with friends for spring break. She was the type of girl that Joe hated. Had everything handed to her on a fucking crystal encrusted platter. Why Billy hadn't gone and lived with his mother astounded Joe. He'd have given a lot to of gone to fucking Miami with his friends. It was just a shame that his dad dont give a shit and his mom was a crack whore. He didn't think they'd be putting their money together anytime soon so he could go to Miami with his friends.

"Right, obviously." Joe said curtly. "So how many of those guys in the picture did you screw?" He knew Billy would be pissed if he found out that he'd spoken like that to Kat. But the way she said it so causally, as if everyone got spring breaks in Miami, shit she probably went skiing in the French Alps over Christmas.

She probably had a hefty savings account that she could access when she turned eighteen, then she could continue with her hot sunny beach trips, and her Christmas in the Alps, Joe thought to himself.

He wondered why Billy hadn't been given a chunky savings account when his old gul had popped her clogs. Hmm? Maybe she weren't that great after all. Or rather she weren't that great to her first-born.

"Excuse me?!" Kat spat angrily at Joe, her golden eyebrows scrunched together.

Joe was glad he had got a reaction. "I'll take that as at least half." her mouth was ajar. "What? You look like the type." Joe said before walking out feeling slightly better about himself, and quite jolly.

Kat stood there in complete and utter disbelief. She was being polite to him, when really she wanted to yell at him for going in her new bedroom. But she hadn't, she'd stayed calm and he had said that.

That was it, she did not care that she had taken his room; if he were not going to treat her with respect she certainly was not going to bother trying to be nice to him.


End file.
